Harry's in the DigiWorld?
by silvertigerwolf
Summary: Starts on Episode 2 of Adventure 2. Harry was an original digidestined, but now that he lives in America with his grandfather, Izzy is main link to the digidestined. When he finds out that there is a new threat to the digiworld, Harry will do whatever he can to help the new digidestined find out their role in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

**[Matt's band practice]**

"You're leaving already Matt? We're not done with rehearsal!"

Matt didn't stop. "Sorry guys, there's something I've got to take care of."

 **[Playground]**

Matt could see the other digidestined sitting on or around the playground equipment as he approached.

"Here he comes!" T.K. stood up to greet his brother.

Everyone turned to look at Matt as Tai spoke. "Hi Matt."

"Hey everybody. Sorry I'm late." Matt stopped walking.

Sora jumped down from the monkey bars and turned to Matt. "It's been a long time! It's nice to be back."

 **[Cody's apartment]**

Cody swung his kendo sword down and stopped.

"I wonder what it's really like, to actually travel into the digital world."

Yolei sat on the floor in Cody's room trying to fix his computer.

"I don't care if they don't want me along. Tomorrow, I'm going to the digital world!"

"Yolei, are you staying for dinner? Mac and cheese!" Yolei heard Cody's mom call from outside the door.

Yolei looked up, "No, but thanks anyway. I have to get going."

 **[Davis's bedroom]**

Davis threw the soccer ball towards the ceiling as he lay on his bed. He could almost see Veemon's face as the ball came down. "Boy, I just can't stop thinking about Veemon!"

 **[Playground]**

Matt looked at Tai. "DigiArmor Energize, huh?"

Tai stared at the ground as he tried to explain. "It was a form of digivolving I've never seen before. Somehow, Davis' digimon was able to digivolve, but Agumon and the others weren't!"

"You mean Davis, from the soccer club went to the digital world?" Sora asked Tai.

"That's right! And the two kids from my apartment building, Yolei and Cody, also got new digivices!" T.K. said.

Joe turned to everyone, "Well, if they have digivices, that means they are the new digidestined."

Izzy nodded along. "That's just what I thought."

Tai hummed.

"One question," everyone looked at Sora, "If this Digimon Emperor is really hunting digimon and making them his slaves, will Biyomon and the others be okay?"

Kari looked down as she said, "I got an email earlier from Mimi in America. She was asking the same question."

"Was anyone able to get a hold of Harry?" Tai asked.

Izzy nodded. "Yeah. I emailed him right after ya'll got back from the digital world and he said he'd video call me when he had the chance. I told him we planned on meeting up today around 8:00 pm Japanese time and he said he'd call when we're all together so no one would get mad, that's why I brought my laptop with me," Izzy said as he held up his laptop.

Everyone laughed. "I'm surprised he was able to get back to you so fast considering how busy he is now," Joe said.

Kari smiled. "Even Harry finds time for the Digital World," she smirked at Izzy "especially when Izzy's the one asking."

Everyone laughed as Izzy blushed and looked at his computer as it started beeping.

"That would be Harry," Izzy whispered.

Izzy smiled as Harry's face appeared on his laptop screen. "Hey Harry!"

"Hey Izzy! I didn't miss everyone did I?"

Tai moved closer to Izzy to look over his shoulder at the computer screen and wave at Harry. "No we're all still here…well accept for Mimi but she's still in America." Tai stated.

Sora took a step closer, "Come on Izzy, we want to see him too!"

Izzy chuckled and turned his computer around to face Sora, Matt, and Kari as they waved. "Hey Harry," they said together causing Harry to smile and wave back.

"Hey guys. Where's Joe and T.K.?" He asked.

"Over here," Joe said and Izzy turned to them next. "It's good to see you again Harry."

T.K. smiled, "Yeah it's been a long time since we got to talk to you without it being through an email or a message from Izzy," T.K. waved.

Harry smiled sadly. "Yeah. Sorry about that guys, I've just been so busy I hardly have any free time and when I do I spend it catching up on lost sleep or returning missed emails."

Matt spoke up then. "It's okay Harry. We understand that your life is busy. We're just glad that you even return our emails and that we get to hear from you now and talk to you." Everyone nodded along.

Harry smiled softly, "Thanks guys." Harry took a deep breath. "So what's this I hear about three new digidestined? Izzy sent me an email but he didn't say much about how that happened or what's going on now."

Kari looked from Harry to Tai. "It's easiest if Tai explains since he tells the story so well," she chuckled.

Izzy turned towards Tai so Harry could see him. As Tai started retelling the story for Harry's benefit, everyone sat quietly listening hoping something new would be told that would make this more explainable.

After Tai finished, everyone sat quietly and waited for Harry's reaction. Harry breathed out softly and looked at everyone he could see before saying, "So what are we going to do?"

Matt spoke up then, "I think we should just go there and do things our way."

Everyone nodded.

Izzy shook his head, "We can't. I went back to check the computer and the gate was already closed."

Matt looked down and said sadly, "That means…we can't help them?"

"I'm going back first thing tomorrow morning and check the computer to see if the gate has opened up again," Izzy said.

Tai nodded. "I'm going with you!"

Sora smiled, "And so am I!"

Kari nodded, "Mmm-hmm."

T.K. nodded, too, "Mmm-hmm."

Joe sounded said as he said, "I can't. I've got an oral test tomorrow on laryngitis."

Matt sounded equally upset as he said, "Yeah and my band's got a big concert coming up, so we have to practice."

Tai hops off the bench he's sitting on, "Don't worry about it guys! Just leave everything to us."

"Okay, but let us know if you need us."

Harry sighed. As everyone looked at the computer, Harry smiled, "I wish I could be there to go too, but I have a meeting tomorrow and if I try and skip out my grandpa will hunt me down and lock me in the boardroom…again." Everyone winced in sympathy as Harry looked over his computer as someone calls out, "Sure will." Everyone laughs as Harry cringes and sticks his tongue out at his friend's laughter. "But you could send me the link and code you used to access the DigiWorld," Harry told Izzy.

As the laughter dies down Izzy nodded and T.K. could be heard speaking up off screen, "It's okay Harry, we'll make sure to keep you in the loop and let you know how everything goes tomorrow. If nothing else you know Izzy will make sure you know what happens." Everyone laughs and nods as Izzy blushes.

Harry smiles. "Thanks guys. Well I'm sure it's getting pretty late there so I'll talk to you guys later. Have fun in the DigiWorld for me okay." As everyone says their good-byes, Harry logs off and the screen goes black.

"Well Harry's right. It is getting pretty late and I'm hungry. I'll see you guys later." Everyone waves good-bye and goes home.

 **[Next Day – Computer Room]**

*School bell rings for end of day*

Izzy sits in front of the computer checking to see if the DigiPort is open. "Just as I thought, it's still closed. I've gotta find a way to the digital world."

"Izzy!" Izzy looks over as Yolei and Cody walk into the computer room. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, hi. I was just trying to get more information on what happened here yesterday," Izzy states.

"I couldn't sleep last night, I kept thinking about it," Cody says. "Izzy, will you take me with you to the digital world?" Cody asks.

Izzy turns back to the computer and starts typing, "I can't cause the gates not…huh? Look! It's open!"

Davis, Kari and T.K. are standing in the doorway as Davis speaks up waving. "How's it going guys?"

Tai and Sora show up behind them. "Hi everybody," Sora greets.

Davis, Yolei and Cody hold out their digivices so the others can see them. "Those are the new digivices?" Sora asks as everyone looks at them in awe. "How cool!"

"That's right. Those are the ones that were released from the digiegg when I touched it."

Yolei and Davis look at each other. "Well, what are we standing around here for? I say let's get going!"

Davis puts his fists on his hips. "Hold it, I think I should give you a couple pointers about some of the things you're about to see," Davis says haughtily.

Cody and Yolei turn to Davis as Yolei angrily says, "Give me a break! You've only been there once! What do you know!?"

"I think we should be prepared for a little danger," Cody tries to placate them before a fight breaks out.

Izzy turns around from the front of the classroom. "My suspicions were confirmed. I just checked the other computers," Izzy says as he walks back to the computer with the digigate, "none of them seems to be affected by this. The gate is only open on this one here." As he reaches the computer he starts typing. "That's not all, the gate has never been opened two days in a row before."

"Then I say we get going!" Davis exclaims. "All ashore that's going ashore!"

Everyone nods along excitedly. "Mmm-hmm!"

"Tai Kamiya, is that you!?" Tai's eyes widen as he and everyone else turns towards the classroom door. "We haven't seen you in a while."

"Mr. Fujiyama!"

Mr. Fujiyama walks into the computer lab while looking at the kids. "And Sora and Izzy are both here as well. Didn't you all graduate?"

"Yeah we did," Tai stutters. "And what are you doing here?" He asks as Mr. Fujiyama walks closer.

Mr. Fujiyama stops before them as he says proudly, "I'm the new head of the new computer club."

"Huh!? But what do you know about using computers?" Tai and Sora skeptically ask.

"Not a single thing."

Tai and Sora just sigh.

"I just remembered," Tai says suddenly while walking towards Mr. Fujiyama and starts pushing him out the room. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about Mr. Fujiyama, you got a minute?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Uhh. Well I've having problems adjusting to high school," Tai says "It's the girls. They're so much older." Tai continues to push Mr. Fujiyama out of the classroom. As they leave Tai waves.

Everyone stands staring at the door as Sora smiles. "Thanks, Tai. We owe you."

"Alright let's get going!" Izzy says.

Everyone holds their digivice up to the computer and the digiport opens.

 _ **{TRANSFER TO THE DIGIWORLD}**_

 **[Digital World]**

Everyone looks around at the hill they're standing on. "Is everyone okay?" Izzy asks.

"Yeah," Davis says. "But I feel like a just went through the rinse cycle of the dishwasher."

"Wow!" Cody looks around. "So this is the digital world?" He looks down at his clothes, "Hey, wait, I'm wearing different clothes! And they're pretty comfortable, too!"

"Hey!" Yolei exclaims. "I'm dressed like I'm part of the cool crowd."

"I forgot the part about a new wardrobe," Davis says as he moves to stand beside Yolei and Cody.

"I love this helmet! It makes my glasses look smaller." Yolei says excitedly.

Davis smiles just as excited. "I wonder if they have anything in a surfer style."

"Wait until I tell my sisters I got free clothes!"

T.K., Kari, Sora, and Izzy look on in disbelief. "Kids today have no sense of values," Sora says seriously, "when I was a kid, I showed a lot more respect whenever I received a gift."

Kari turns to Sora and silently laughing says, "Sora, I hate to say this, but you're sounding just like my mom!"

They start walking across the grass as a group.

"BIYOMON!"

"TENTOMON!"

 **[Digimon Emperor]**

The Digimon Emperor cackled evilly, "I've been waiting for you to get here. Now let the games begin. Snimon, attack!"

 **[With the Digidestined]**

"VEEMON! WHERE ARE YOU!? VEEMON!"

"Davis! Davis, I'm over here!"

"Veemon!" Davis kneels down to hold/shake Veemon's hand.

"Davis. I brought Patamon and his friend's with me." Veemon turns his head to look behind him where he can see the other digimon running towards them over another hill.

"Tentomon!" Izzy starts running towards the digimon.

"Biyomon!" Sora calls.

"Tentomon," Izzy says fondly as he kneels down to hold him.

Tentomon reply's in kind. "Izzy! You're a sight for big, green sore eyes."

"Have you seen Coronamon anywhere?"

"No, not recently. It's been a couple days since I last saw him, but I'm sure he's around here somewhere. I'll let him know you've been asking about him."

"Biyomon!" Sora kneels down to embrace Biyomon as she returns the hug.

"I've missed you, Sora," Biyomon replied softly.

"I've missed you, too."

As everyone moves to greet their digimon a cloud passes overhead casting shade over them for a couple of seconds, but as it blows on it leaves the shadow of a digimon behind.

Snimon flies towards where Sora and Biyomon are still kneeling on the ground.

"Ooooooo!"

"Sora move it!" T.K. yells as he tackles Sora and Biyomon to the ground so Snimon flies over them and everyone else who has ducked close to the ground.

Snimon pulls up and flies higher into the sky before turning around to face the digidestined and their digimon.

"Spiral Twister!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Super Shocker!"

Snimon dodges the attacks as Gatomon comes flying through the air towards him. "Lightning Paw!" Gatomon punches Snimon in the face, but no damage appears to be taken. Snimon slashes at Gatomon causing her to fall to the ground.

Gatomon hits the ground and winces. "I'm sorry, but without my tail ring, I don't have enough power."

"Don't worry about it," Veemon calls. "I'll just have to armor digivolve," he says. He turns to Davis, "Davis, get the egg ready!"

"Right!" Davis says as he takes out his digivice.

 **[Digimon Emperor]**

"Not so fast there. This is not a drill Drimogemon."

 **[Digidestined]**

The ground starts to shake as a hole opens up close to where Davis is standing causing him to slide down the side yelling. As he's falling he reaches out and his hand catches on a rock sticking out of the dirt, stopping him from falling any further. Looking down, Davis can see another digimon emerge from the bottom of the hole with a dark ring around his front leg.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Rrrrrrrrr!"

"Drimogemon lives deep inside the cavities of the digital world. His Drill Spin attack will make you wish you were at the dentist," Tentomon states.

"Are you okay?" Veemon asks as he kneels down to look at Davis.

 **[Digimon Emperor]**

"You're up, Mojyamon."

 **[Digidestined]**

Hands part two trees as another digimon steps into the clearing.

"Mojyamon is a frosty digimon from the snowy mountains. His Bone Boomerang attack will make your head spin."

"Raaaaah. Bone Boomerang!" Mojyamon throws his bone towards Veemon knocking him into the hole that Davis has fallen down.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Veemon!" Davis yells as Veemon goes sliding past where he is holding on. Davis lets go to reach for Veemon, grabbing his tail as they both start sliding towards Drimogemon who reaches up to pull them deeper into the hole.

Yolei falls to the ground in shock. "Oh my. They're gone. The ground just opened up and swallowed them."

"Well, I wanna go home now," Cody says trembling slightly. Izzy runs to stand by him.

"First we have to protect ourselves," Izzy says as T.K., Sora, and Kari join them.

"But what about Davis," Cody asks.

Snimon flies higher in the sky as the digimon begin to attack again.

"Spiral Twister!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Davis will be fine, he's got Veemon, but our digimon are only at half-strength. We have got to get away." Sora says as she bends down to be closer to Yolei who is still kneeling on the ground. Izzy, T.K. and Kari all stand around and watch anxiously as the digimon try to hold their own against Snimon.

Mojyamon stomps towards the children who stand facing him as Snimon approaches from the other direction facing off against the digimon.

Sora reaches out to grab Yolei's arm and pull her away from the approaching digimon. "I can't take this! I wanna go home!" Yolei yells as tears start to gather in her eyes. As Sora again tries to pull her up and away from Mojyamon and Snimon, Yolei starts crying in earnest.

 **[With Davis]**

Davis opens his eyes and looks around. "Huaaaah?!" Davis yells as he sees that he is shackled to a cliff and all he can see are rocks and cliffs. "Great, I must have been walking in my sleep again. Where…where am I?"

From seemingly nowhere, a voice speaks up. "You're just hanging out."

Davis looks up and can make out a figure standing at the top of the cliff. "Who are you?"

The figure laughs as though Davis has said something funny. "I'm your worst nightmare come to life. Frankly I'm rather disappointed that I was able to catch you so easily," he says matter-a-factly.

Still looking up Davis asks, "Are you the Digimon Emperor?"

"Speaking!"

"But you're a kid, just like me!"

Throwing his head back, the Digimon Emperor laughs uproariously. Instantly he turns serious as he looks back at Davis. "I'm nothing like you because if I were, I'd be the one hanging from a cliff. Ooo, that reminds me." He holds up a hand and snaps his fingers.

From the cliff face opposite Davis, a section of the rock disappears as Veemon is slid forward on another section shackled to the rock the same way Davis is. As Davis sees him, he shouts for his digimon. "Veemon!"

"Davis! Hey. Great view, isn't it?" Veemon tries to joke.

"I haven't had time to look. Quick, armor digivolve!" Davis yells.

"Oh, just one problem." The Digimon Emperor holds up Davis's digivice and D-terminal as he taunts Davis, "aren't you going to need these to pull off that little trick?"

"Ahhh!"

 **[Forest]**

Biyomon and Tentomon lead the way through the forest as Sora, Izzy, Yolei, Cody, Kari, T.K. and their digimon follow behind.

"Wait up." Cody and Yolei stop as they look at their digivices which have started beeping. "This digivice you were nice enough to give me is starting to make noise."

T.K. and Kari stop as well to look at their digivices which are also beeping. "My digivice is going off too," T.K. says, "I think something's nearby."

Izzy and Sora look down as they study their digivices and what could be making them go off. "A building of some sort," Sora continues to look at her digivice.

Biyomon and Tentomon hum as they look at each other considering what building they could possibly be talking about. Biyomon speaks up then, "There are no buildings around here."

"Nope, just the temple," Tentomon nonchalantly says.

Everyone looks at Biyomon and Tentomon at that little tid-bit of information.

"Temple?"

Biyomon and Tentomon turn away from the group to look further into the forest at Sora's question. "Yeah," Biyomon starts, "but it's closed down now."

"They couldn't book enough weddings or Bar Mitzvahs," Tentomon says as they continue on to the temple.

As the temple comes into view, Sora speaks again. "Well something in there's making our digivices go off and I don't think it's the caterers, let's take a look."

Looking at the temple, they start up the stairs to the top.

"I'm exhausted! Hasn't anyone ever heard of escalators?" Yolei complains halfway to the top even as she continues.

As they reach the top before the inside of the temple, Biyomon waves at the next flight of stairs they have to climb to reach the very top of the temple. "Just look at it this way Yolei, only a few more steps to go."

"Awwwh!" Yolei complains as they keep climbing.

"They look like digieggs," Sora says as they reach the top platform. As they all look, they can see that on two separate altars, sit two digieggs.

As they continue to walk forward and stand before the digieggs, Cody looks at his digivice to see it has stopped beeping, "that must be what our digivices have been reacting to."

Looking at the egg on the right Sora notices something about it. "Look, that one has the crest of love on it." The digiegg was white and had the crest of love on it upside down with what looked like wings sticking out of either side.

"And that one has the crest of knowledge," Izzy says as he looks at the egg on the left. The other digiegg was yellow and had a small spike sticking out of the top of the egg.

Izzy and Sora looked at each other before looking back at the digieggs and stepping towards the egg with their respective crest. Reaching out they grab the eggs and pull with all their strength trying to lift or move them. After seeing and feeling that no progress was being made they stopped.

"It's just no use," Sora said.

"We'll never be able to move them," Izzy agreed.

Almost as if at the same time, they remember what Tai said last night at the park about his own experience with the digiegg with the crest of courage on it. "I don't understand. I couldn't budge the digiegg with the crest of courage on it, but somehow Davis moved it with no problem."

Looking at each other, they turn around to address the newest members of the digidestined.

"Yolei, I think you should try to move it," Sora says.

"You too, Cody," Izzy agreed.

Yolei looked at Sora and Izzy surprised by their suggestions. "What? You want us to try it?"

"Uhhh, okay," Cody agreed.

Stepping forward, Yolei grabbed the digiegg with the crest of love while Cody tried the digiegg of knowledge. Everyone stood back and watched transfixed as they picked the eggs up without any struggle. "Woah," they all gasped, Yolei and Cody equally surprised.

"They were able to life them," Kari said while watching.

"Just like Davis did yesterday," T.K. agreed.

Suddenly two beams of light erupted from the alters that the digieggs where sitting on. The alter on the left had a purple light and the one on the right had a red light. Standing back everyone watched as a digimon became visible first from the red light. The digimon looked like a bird with a red feathered body and a white feathered head and around his head was a band with a feather sticking out.

"It feels so good to be out from under that stuffy rock and spread my wings!"

The digimon that appeared from the purple light looked like an armadillo with red markings on his forehead and bigger ears.

"Howdy! Why'd you have to wake me up? I was having such a nice dream!"

"Woah." Everyone stood back in shock as the new digimon introduced themselves to their new human partners.

"Greetings. My name is Hawkmon, and I've been waiting to make your acquaintance," the bird digimon introduced himself to Yolei who was still holding the digiegg in shock.

"Uhh, you talking to me?" Yolei asked.

The armadillo digimon yawned before introducing himself to Cody, "Wowee, I think my shell fell asleep. Hi, I'm Armadillomon, and you and I are partners."

"Uhh. Well…" Cody said equally as shocked as Yolei.

"So then, Yolei," Hawkmon started, "you and I shall be working together as a team!"

Yolei took a step back as her eyes widened. "What? I don't fight? Except with my sister over who gets the last cookie!"

"Are you saying you refuse to fight? Hmph! Why do I get the defective human?" Sora smiled.

Stepping forward Sora put her hands over Yolei's, where she still held her digiegg. "Yolei?"

Yolei looked up at Sora surprised by both her question and her actions. "What is it, Sora?

"I have this friend. Her name is Mimi, and she's a lot like you. She used to tell me that she didn't want to fight anymore, either, even though she knew she had to. She did it for the digital world, and for us. Yolei, the more you do to help your digimon, the closer the two of you will become. And that's a friendship you'll carry with you for the rest of your life." Yolei stared at Sora after her emotional speech, shocked for a few seconds. She looked down at where Sora was still holding her hands. "And you've got another friend for life, too. Me." Yolei looked up at Sora and gasped before smiling wider then she has the entire time she's been in the digital world.

Izzy approached Cody who stood with his head down looking at his digiegg. "So tell me, what do you think of the digital world so far, Cody?"

Cody looked up at Izzy's question. "I don't know. After all, I've only been here for a short time."

"Well, you must have some sort of opinion."

"Well, I try not to make up my mind until I have all the information, but this place is so new to me, I have so many unanswered questions. I'm afraid I don't know where to start first," Cody said while looking at the ground.

"You seem like a curious kid who just wants to know all the facts. Sounds like someone I know," Izzy said while taking step closer to Cody.

"What should I do?" Cody asked looking up at Izzy.

"Do just what I did. Learn to trust your instincts. And if there's a problem you can't solve, just come to me, and you and I will solve it together."

"Okay!"

Turning back to their digimon, the digieggs started glowing.

Hawkmon raised his wing. "I beg your pardon, but in order for us to armor digivolve, you must say 'DigiArmor Energize'."

Looking at each other, Cody and Yolei turned back to their digimon looking determined before shouting "DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Hawkmon and Armadillomon started glowing.

"Hawkmon, armor digivolve to … Halsemon – The wings of love!"

"I am an armor digimon. As Hawkmon, I use the digiegg of love to armor digivolve. I use my tempest wing attack to defeat my enemies." Halsemon introduced himself.

"Armadillomon, armor digivolve to … Digmon – the drill of power!"

"I, too, am an armor digimon. As Armadillomon, I use the digiegg of knowledge to armor digivolve."

"Now what do you say we go find the others?" Digmon suggested.

 **[With Davis]**

"Give me back my digivice and let Veemon go, he has nothing to do with this," Davis yelled at the Digimon Emperor.

"Yeah, right. You've both been trespassing in my garden without my permission. And as your punishment, you'll be forced to watch Veemon as he becomes my slave," the Digimon Emperor said as he snapped his fingers. After he snapped is fingers, a dark ring appeared in midair between where Davis and Veemon where hanging.

"Veemon, no!" Davis yelled.

The Digimon Emperor laughed at Davis's misery and helplessness.

"Hah! You'll never get me to become your slave. You might as well destroy me right now and get it over with," Veemon stated fearlessly.

The Digimon Emperor looked angry at Veemon's comment. "As you wish," he said just as angrily.

"Hey, take it easy. I was just kidding. Come one, old buddy, don't you know a good joke when you hear one? You know a little comedy to lighten the mood. Haha funny guy Veemon. Come on!" Veemon said. All the while the dark ring got closer and closer to where Veemon hang uselessly from the cliff.

"Veemon no," Davis watched Veemon.

"I don't hear anyone laughing now, Veemon." The Digimon Emperor said imperiously.

They all watched as the dark ring drew closer to Veemon.

"Leave him alone!"

A couple feet from Veemon, twin red lasers shot towards the dark ring and made it explode on impact the echo of "Tempest Wing" bouncing off the cliff walls.

The Digimon Emperor stopped to stare and asked astonished "Who's that?"

Riding on the back of Halsemon, Yolei came flying towards Davis yelling, "Davis! Hold on, we're coming!"

Davis turned to Yolei and smiled before yelling back, "Save Veemon!"

As Davis was yelling, the wall around Veemon began to crack and crumble until Digmon come out of the hole holding Veemon to keep him from falling. "Sorry to burst in on you like this."

Veemon looked up at Digmon before saying anything. "You could have knocked."

"Hmph. Great." The Digimon Emperor turned around and stopped to see Gatomon in an intense stance staring at him.

"This litterbox ain't big enough for the both of us," Gatomon continued to stare.

Seeing that who his master was facing, Wormmon ran to stand in front of the Digimon Emperor squaring off with Gatomon. "Keep your claws to yourself, you big bully." Leaping forward, Wormmon tried to attack Gatomon.

Taking action, Gatomon also leapt for Wormmon, drawing her paw back and punching him in the face causing him to collide with the Digimon Emperor knocking Davis's digivice and D-terminal out of his hand. "You're useless," he yelled as Wormmon fell to the ground.

Yolei, on the back of Halsemon, rode by catching the falling devices and cheerily called, "Thank you."

Angrily, the Digimon Emperor turned back to Gatomon before drawing a whip and flicking it towards her yelling, "Here kitty." As the whip wrapped around Gatomon, he pulled her towards her causing her to go over the cliff behind him. "Snimon!" Snimon rose up in front of the Digimon Emperor waiting for his next order. "Mojyamon," he called next who came walking from deeper within the cliffs. "Drimogemon," was the last digimon he called to do his bidding who came from a hole in the cliff.

Jumping down from a higher ledge to join the other digidestined and their digimon, Davis stopped next to Yolei who immediately held out his digivice and D-terminal. "Here ya go."

"Thanks a lot, Yolei," Davis said as he reached out to take his possessions back. Turning to Veemon, Davis's tone of voice showed he was ready for a fight. "Now it's time for a little payback. What do you say, Veemon."

"Yeah," Veemon said equally as excited.

"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Veemon, armor digivolve to … Flamedramon – the fire of courage!"

Snimon come flying towards the digimon and their partners. "Better hold on tight," Halsemon said as Yolei climbed up onto his back.

"Okay!" she yelled as Halsemon took off towards Snimon leaving everyone else standing on the ground.

"Let's show them what armor digimon can do against the slaves of the emperor. Attack!" Flamedramon encouraged the other armor digimon.

Drimogemon started drilling into the ground to better fight. Seeing this Digmon followed knowing he would be the ideal opponent for Drimogemon.

Mojyamon came running throwing his own attack "Ice Cloud!" towards the digimon and digidestined left. Flamedramon jumped to stand in front of the attack confidently stating, "When it's fire against ice, fire always wins." Holding up his glowing claw, Flamedramon caught the thrown ice melting it instantly. Seeing this Mojyamon could only stand there in shock as his attach is defeated with no trouble. "Fire rocket!" Flamedramon used his own attack, causing four balls of fire to go shooting towards Mojyamon engulfing him in burning fire as he yelled out in pain, destroying the dark ring around his arm.

Excited, Davis yelled out in victory. "Yeah! You destroyed the dark ring, Flamedramon!"

Snimon attacked Halsemon and Yolei. 'Twin Sickles!"

Halsemon twisted to avoid Snimon's attack causing Yolei to yell out in fright.

Flying towards each other Halsemon decided to attack Snimon. "Time for Tempest Wing," he said as the wings on either side of his head started to glow red before shooting toward Snimon. Halsemon flew off before his attack made contact, but Yolei turned around to watch as the attack came in contact with the dark ring around Snimon's waist destroying it.

"You did it, Halsemon!"

Running, Drimogemon continued to drill into the ground until he busted through to an underground cave to see that Digmon had beat him there.

"I guess we're the drill team," Digmon said before attacking. "Gold Rush!" Crossing his arms across his body, Digmon threw his hands towards Drimogemon sending the drills/spikes at the ends of his arms and his nose flying towards him, exploding on contact and destroying the dark ring on his leg.

 **[Digimon Emperor]**

"Hahehehe! They're better than I thought. This makes things a lot more interesting.

 **[With the Digidestined]**

Standing before the digidestined are the three digimon that were previously under the control of the Digimon Emperor. "Sorry we had to fight you," Veemon apologized, "but we had to get rid of the dark rings. I hope we're still buds."

"It's okay. Thank you for saving us," Mojyamon spoke for Snimon and Drimogemon. Walking away from the digidestined, they continued to talk amongst themselves. "Being the Digimon Emperor's slave was the worst. All day long, it's destroy this, destroy that, get me a cappuccino, oi…"

"It makes me so mad!" frustrated, Davis continued to rant, "Digimon Emperor I'll show him who's in charge around here!"

"Settle down," Hawkmon interrupted. Turning around, Davis could see Hawkmon and Yolei facing each other. "So, Yolei. Will I be able to count on your assistance from now on?"

"Absolutely! 100 percent!"

Further back Armadillomon and Cody seemed to be having a variation of the same conversation. "And will we be a team Cody, when I'm not napping?" Armadillomon asked.

Cody smiled. "Of course. I'd be honored to be your partner," Cody said while bowing politely to his new digimon partner.

T.K., Kari, Sora, and Izzy stood back with their digimon watching them interact. "Will," Sora spoke up, "it looks like the new digidestined team doesn't need us around anymore."

Everyone turned to look at Sora, even Biyomon. "I don't know," Izzy disagreed. "I still think we have a lot of work ahead of us."

"We can still help them fight the Emperor," Biyomon agreed with Izzy.

"And we can also provide them with advice and guidance," Tentomon added.

Sora laughed. "What a team."

Davis turned back to the original digidestined excitedly. "Well, it's time to go home!"

 **[Computer Lab – Night]**

Tai's voice could be heard around the corner still talking to Mr. Fujiyama. "The birds and the bees, huh Mr. Fujiyama?" Tai turned the corner and dropped his happy tone to continue talking to himself, "Boy when it comes to girls, this guy has a lot to learn. Huh?" Tai could see a light shining from the computer lab and yelling.

Running around the corner Tai started talking. "What happened to you guys?" Tai stopped at the entrance to the classroom to see everyone lying on the ground in a pile.

"Please don't ask," they complained together.

"The new digimon returned to their in-training forms," Tai said as he looked at the teens still laying on the ground or in T.K.'s case sitting in the computer chair. Looking around he could see Davis, Yolei, and Cody's new in-training digimon near their partners while Patamon and Gatomon also seemed to have come through the portal.

Looking up at Tai's words, Davis could see a little blue digimon sitting on top of his head.

Yolei hugged and pet her new in-training digimon. "Wow! He's so cute."

Cody lay on the floor and continued to stare at his digimon. "I don't understand how this little fella can turn himself into such a great big creature like Digmon."

Still laying on the floor, Kari is the first to speak up about their current situation. "Are we going to have to do this every time we come back?"

"And I thought digivolving was a tough job," Patamon commented.

"Well at least we made it back to the real world safe and sound," T.K. sighed.

Sora hummed, "except Biyomon and Tentomon."

The computer beeped as Biyomon's voice sounded in the room. "Sora!" Looking at the computer, everyone could see Tentomon and Biyomon standing side by side. "Don't worry. We'll both be safe here because the Digimon Emperor never comes out at night."

"Imagine. All that power and he's afraid of the dark!" Tentomon snarked.

"Well," Sora said still laying on the floor with the others, "get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's when we'll go back to the digital world and beat that Digimon Emperor once and for all," Davis cheered.

 **[Digimon Emperor]**

"Really. Well excuse me if I don't start shaking in my boots."

What does the Digimon Emperor have in store for the new digidestined?

 **[Later with Harry]**

*beep beep*

"Hmm?" Harry looked up from the paper he was studying to see his phone light up as it announced that he had just received an email. Picking it up Harry opened his email to see a new message from Izzy. Smiling he set his papers to the side and relaxed into the couch reading what his friend had to say about what he had done today.

Raising an eyebrow as he read that the two other new digidestined discovered their digimon today along with acquiring the digieggs of love and knowledge, even though Izzy and Sora were there and also tried to lift them with no success, making them capable of Armor Digivolving.

Hmming thoughtfully at the information of the digimon coming back with their partners, Harry considered why Patamon and Gatomon would come back with T.K. and Kari when they are part of the old digidestined, especially considering that Tentomon and Biyomon were left behind.

Harry laughed out loud as Izzy complained about the pain he was in after traveling through the gate and landing on the floor.

"Whatcha reading?" Jumping slightly, Harry turned around to see his grandfather walking towards the kitchen still in his pajama pants. "Is it that friend of yours from Japan again? You know we could always take a vacation and go visit him if you want." Reaching forward, Harry's grandfather grabbed a coffee cup from the bottom shelf and filled it with the coffee Harry had started knowing his grandfather would want a cup as soon as he was up.

"Don't worry about it grandpa. Izzy knows I'm busy and that I would visit if I could," Harry said turning back to his phone and typing a message back to Izzy.

"Hmmm. I don't know. A vacation away from this place sounds like a nice idea to me. Plus I've been meaning to visit the Japanese branch and see how everything is holding up there." Harry stopped typing and turned to look at his grandfather considering his words. Looking at his grandson, Mr. Black couldn't help but laugh at the longing look on his face. "I knew you'd see it my way. Give me today and tomorrow to sort everything out and we can start planning our trip. If we're lucky we might even be able to stay there for a while."

Smiling happily, Harry turned back to his phone and started typing in earnest, happy to finally have good news for his friend. Stopping Harry erased the last part telling Izzy that he would be in the country. Better to surprise his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

First I would like to apologize for how long this took, but every time I thought I had the story going in the right directions, I would realize I forgot something so I had to go back. Hope you like this chapter though.

Since I'm sure some readers are wondering, the ages of everyone are as follows. I did take into account that in the English Digimon Adventure 2, T.K., Kari, and Davis are in the 7th grade and for me that means that they are 12-13 and I have made everyone the age that I think they should be, as if there is no Digimon Tri. Ages are decided as if some people have a birthday during the school year.

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya: Grade – 11 (Junior); Age – 17

Sora Takenouchi: Grade – 11 (Junior); Age – 17

Yamato "Matt" Ishida: Grade – 11 (Junior); Age – 17

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi: Grade – 10 (Sophomore); Age –16

Mimi Tachikawa: Grade – 10 (Sophomore); Age – 16

Takeru "T.K." Takaishi: Grade – 7; Age – 12

Joe Kido: Grade – 11 (Junior); Age – 17

Kari Kamiya: Grade – 7; Age – 12

Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya: Grade – 7; Age – 12

Ken Ichijouji: Grade – 7; Age – 13

Yolei Inoue: Grade –7; Age – 12

Cody Hida: Grade – 6; Age – 11

Harry Black: Grade – 11 (Junior); Age – 17

Harry's name is Harry Black however it has nothing to do with Sirius. Harry is in an alternate universe meaning he is **NOT** a wizard. No part of the Harry Potter universe will be seen in this fic. I have decided to start writing a series of crossovers where Harry is the Master of Death (MoD) and every time he dies, he goes to a new universe and Digimon just so happens to be the one I chose first because it seems like one of the easiest ones to start with.

I'll be posting a description in my bio and what other crossovers I will do next, if you are interested in reading any of them.

Just remember to be patient because I plan on clearing up a lot of questions I'm sure people have in this chapter, but there may still be some unanswered questions that either I haven't figured out how to address yet or that haven't even crossed my mind yet.

I will clear up a few things now though.

Harry lives with his grandfather (who has no relation to the Harry Potter universe) because his parents died when he was young. Harry lives in New York, which is 13 hours behind Japan, and is going to school and learning the ropes of his grandfather's company (I have not decided what that will be yet so suggestions?) so that is why he is so busy, but he will be traveling to Japan like suggested in the last chapter. I like the idea of Harry and Izzy being more than friends cause I think it would be cute, but it wouldn't be anything to flashy. Harry's digimon is Coronamon and Harry never had his crest taken away. I feel like I should have this pointed out now because it will come into the story later when Coronamon digivolves, but the reason why won't be made known until I get to the episode where it is explained why in the anime.

I'm sure there are many more questions, so as you think of them, leave a review and I will answer any questions I can in the next chapter.

All reviews with questions will be answered at the end of this chapter.

Also there is a poll open in my profile about how Harry is introduced to the new digidestined so please vote!

P.S. this chapter starts off almost right after the last one ended. And I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. I didn't go back and review this so any mistakes, let me know so I can fix them.

 **[New York – 7:14 am]**

Harry hit send on the email to Izzy and set his phone aside as he turned back to his grandfather. "How was work yesterday? You didn't get back until late last night."

Mr. Black smiled at his grandson. "Yeah, there was a little problem, but nothing I haven't seen before so I got it taken care of quick. How was your first day back to school?" he asked as he walked over to sit on the chair next to the couch Harry was sitting on.

"Pretty good," Harry said before standing. "Are you hungry? I thought I'd make omelets for breakfast before I get ready for school." Walking into the kitchen, Harry opened the refrigerator and started pulling out things to make him an omelet.

Nodding, Harry's grandfather reached for the remote to turn on the TV, "Yeah Harry that would be great. You know what I like on my omelet right?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Yes grandpa I know what you like. Considering I'm the only one of us two that can cook, you should just be happy that you're getting a home cooked meal at all." Harry took out a frying pan and put it on the stove.

"Haha true."

Tuning out the TV, Harry got started on their breakfast. Humming softly, he couldn't help thinking about the first time he met the digidestined.

 **[Flashback – 4 years ago]**

"Come on Grandpa, can't I go with you! I don't want to go to summer camp," twelve year old Harry whined at his grandfather.

"Harry, don't whine. And you know I can't take you with me, I'll be busy helping rebuild the foundation of this branch and there's no telling how long that will take. Just spend some time with kids your own age, make some friends and I'll come pick you up when the camp is over. Okay?" Harry's grandpa pulled him into a hug.

Hugging him back, Harry looked up and nodded before stepping back. Picking up his backpack full of clothes, Harry smiled at his grandfather and waved. "Bye Grandpa. I'll see you in a couple weeks. Don't over work yourself, kay?"

Laughing, Mr. Black waved, "Of course not Harry. I'm sure I can take care of myself while you're gone. Now go have fun and don't get into too much trouble." Waving one last time, Harry's grandpa walked to his car and drove away.

Sighing, Harry turned to the bus. 'Well, at least I won't have to sit at home by myself.' Climbing the stairs and getting his group assignment from the teacher, Harry sat in an empty seat and looked out the window watching as other kids said bye to their parents and families.

"Mind if I sit here?" Startling slightly, Harry turned to see a boy with red hair and a backpack standing next to his empty seat.

"Not at all," Harry said. The boy nodded before taking off his backpack and sitting in the empty seat. As he situated himself, the boy but his backpack in his lap before turning to Harry and sticking his hand out.

"Hi. My name is Koushiro Izumi, but people call me Izzy. I've never seen you before. It's a pleasure to make your aqaintance."

Harry took the boys hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Black. I just moved here a couple weeks ago. My grandfather is sending me to camp since he's busy and he wants me to make some friends before school starts."

Settling back into his seat, Izzy looked down at his backpack. "I didn't really wanna go to summer camp unless it was computer camp, but my parents said I needed to socialize."

"Oh," Harry raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Yeah. I asked if I could bring my laptop and they agreed as long as I make at least one friend," Izzy said as he fiddled with the straps on what Harry had thought was his backpack, but now knew contained his laptop.

Harry laughed. "Well if you want we could be friends. I'm sure my grandpa would love to hear that I made a friend so quick."

"Yeah?" Izzy turned to Harry and studied him. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Izzy thought he wasn't serious. Straightening in his seat, Harry nodded at Izzy and held eye contact until Izzy smiled. "I would like that. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. It's what I would want someone to do for me. So what group are you in?" Harry asked.

"Hmm? Oh Group 5 with Mr. Fujiyama. You?

Harry smiled. "Me too. Since we're in the same group, then we can really be friends and get to know each other. Better than trying to work around being in different groups and trying to be friends."

"Mmhmm," Izzy nodded as the bus door closed and the teacher at the front told everyone to take their seats.

{about 30 mins later}

Harry and Izzy walked to stand in front of Mr. Fujiyama, waiting for the rest of their group members to gather so they could get to their camping grounds. "Alright everyone, we're gonna go to our camp ground and then I want everyone to introduce themselves. Okay?" Mr. Fujiyama said. Getting nods everyone turned and followed him to the camp site. "Alright how about we start by introducing ourselves to everyone hmm. Just say your name, how old you are, what grade you'll be in this school year, anything interesting about yourself and something you like. Who wants to go first?" Looking around at the other kids, nobody dared to raise their hands and go first. Sighing, Mr. Fujiyama nodded, "Okay. So I'll pick who goes first. How about you Tai?"

"Awhhhh! Why me?! Ugh fine. My name is Taichi Kamiya, but everyone calls me Tai. I am twelve and in the 7th grade. I love soccer and I have a little sister. That's it. Who's next?"

"Umm I'll go. Hi my name is Sora Takenouchi and I am also twelve and in the 7th grade. I live with my mom and I like to play soccer."

"Oooh I wanna go next. I'm Takeru Takaishi, but you can call me T.K. and I'm seven years old. I'll be in the 3rd grade and Matt's my brother. I like to play video games, too!" Smiling T.K. looked around at everyone, waiting for the next person to go.

Sighing Matt introduced himself, "I'm Yamato Ishida, but I go by Matt. I'm going to be in the 7th grade this year and I'm twelve. I like spending time with T.K. and I live with my dad. That's about it. Next."

"Hey everyone! My name is Mimi Tachikawa and I am eleven and I'll be in the 6th grade. I love the color pink and I wanna be a star when I'm older!"

"My name is Joe Kido and I'm also twelve and about to be in the 7th grade. Something interesting about me I guess is that my dad is a doctor and I wanna be one, too. I don't really have anything that I like that I can think of right now though so I guess I'm done. Nice to meet everyone." Smiling shyly, Joe adjusted his glasses and looked at the last two people who hadn't introduced themselves yet.

Nudging Izzy, Harry looked at him until Izzy sighed and opened his mouth. "My name is Koushiro Izumi, but I prefer Izzy and I will be in the 6th grade. I am eleven and I like surfing online. My favorite thing is my laptop which I brought with me." Turning to Harry, Izzy stared at him and nudged him the same way Harry had nudged him to make him start talking.

Laughing, Harry smiled. "Hello. My name is Harry Black and I just turned twelve a couple weeks ago. I'll be in the 7th grade when school starts, I live with my grandpa and I can speak English and Japanese."

Everyone looked at Harry, "How can you speak both now?" T.K. asked.

"I lived in Japan until I was seven then me and my grandpa moved to America and we've been there the past five years until we moved here a couple weeks ago. I don't know how long we're staying, but I know I'm going to school when I starts."

Before any more questions could be asked Mr. Fujiyama stood and motioned for everyone to do the same. "Okay, now that everyone knows each other's names, we have work to do. Let's get started."

[The next day – start of season 1 episode 1]

Harry and Izzy were sitting on the steps looking at his computer when they saw the first snowflake. Confused, Harry turned to Izzy, "It doesn't snow in Japan around this time does it?" Harry looked at the sky as the snow started to fall harder.

"No," Izzy said, "How curious."

Within five minutes the snow was falling fast and the wind picked up blowing the snow around. "I think we should all take shelter!" Joe yelled running towards Izzy and Harry who were now standing.

"Sounds like a good idea," as everyone piled into the building, they took seats on the floor waiting for the snow to stop.

– 30 mins later –

"Sounds like the blizzard stopped. I'm gonna look outside!" Tai said as he stood up. "Looks like the canoe races are cancelled." Opening the door, Tai looked outside, "So let's have toboggan races instead." Smiling, Tai ran out of the building straight into the snow.

T.K. was the next to go. Yelling while running for the snow, "I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!"

"Hey T.K. be careful! Slow down!" Matt yelled running after T.K..

Sora wrapped her arms around herself as she stood up. "Brrrrrr. It's freezing. And I didn't bring a jacket," Sora said walking out the door.

Joe looked outside worriedly. "Man, I was worried I'd catch a summer cold… but this is even worse!"

Mimi pushed Joe aside so she could look outside, gasping she exclaimed, "Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Running outside, Mimi stood in the snow and looked around.

Harry stood at the door and looked back at Izzy who sat on the floor looking at his computer trying to get an internet connection. "Still not working," Izzy said, "Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection."

Exclamations of awe and excitement could be heard outside when Tai's voice was heard yelling, "Hey what's your names!? Harry!? Izzy!?" Izzy looked up, "Come on out here! You gotta see this!"

Looking up at the sky, everyone ohed and awed at the colors flashing across the sky. Harry squinted his eyes as the colors changed. ' _That looks like the Northern Lights, but you can't see them this far south…right?_ '

"It's beautiful, magical even," Mimi exclaimed. Everyone gaped and nodded as they continued staring.

"Yaaah... what is it?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora said.

Izzy narrowed his eyes. "You mean Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights. That's impossible." Harry nodded, ' _I thought so._ ' "You see that in Alaska, we're way to far south."

"Tell that to tha snow," Sora replied.

Joe leaned forward, "I really think we ought to get back inside before ya'll come down with pneumonia."

"And miss this. The sky is like short circuiting," Matt said as the sky turned from pink to blue. As it did so, further up in the clouds they could see some kind of green cloud.

"Hey," Tai's eyes widened, "What's that?!"

Gasping everyone watched as red lights with a yellow streaking after it, shot toward them from what they now could see was a green swirling circle in the sky. Everyone flinched and ducked as the things came flying towards them and crashed into the ground in front of the children spraying snow everywhere.

Standing up, Sora looked around, "Everyone! Are you all right?" Tai stood up and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Kneeling beside T.K. who was on his hands and knees, Matt nodded, "We're still here."

Mimi looked up from where she was knelt in the snow holding her hat down using both hands, "That was scary!"

Joe sat sprawled out with wide eyes behind Matt and T.K., "Woah! What was it?!"

Laying on his back and looking at the sky, Harry sighed. "Well at least everyone's still in one piece."

Crawling closer to the hole that was made from the object that fell from the sky, Izzy stared at the hole in the snow. "Meteors?" he asked, gasping as it started to glow. As he knelt by the hole, he heard what sounded like bubbling water as the thing started to come up from the snow. "Oh okay so it's not meteors," Izzy said as he and everyone else stood.

Gasping everyone stood and watched as the glowing objects floated up from the snow. Tai was the first to reach out and grab onto the floating thing as it got to his chest height. Slowly, everyone else grabbed onto the objects too as they rose higher, though Joe took till it was almost out of reach before he snagged his.

Sora opened her hand and stared at what she had grabbed. "What… are these?" Sora said as she looked at the object in her hand.

Izzy blinked. "My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus," he said as the screen started to glow green.

"No instructions," Joe said.

"Forget the instructions," Tai yelled as they all looked up to see a wave of water appear out of nowhere, "Surf's up!"

Everyone yelled in surprise and shock as the wave swept them up and they started tumbling down into some kind of crack in the ground.

Opening his eyes, Harry stared at the tree tops. ' _Guess I must have fallen asleep outside again,_ ' Harry thought. ' _Grandfather's gonna be so mad at me._ ' "Ugh," sitting up Harry looked around, "Well this isn't the backyard."

"Backyard? What's that?" Jumping, Harry turned his head to look behind him as a red floating creature that looked like a small sun with a flame on its head floated closer to him. "Hello Harry! Nice to finally meet you! My name's Sunmon and I've been waiting for you," he said as he smiled.

Blinking, Harry's eyes widened before he was finally able to find his voice, "Umm hello Sunmon. Nice to meet you too… I guess." Looking around again, Harry turned back to Sunmon, "Where am I exactly?"

"You're in the Digital World of course! Where did you think you were?" Sunmon asked floating closer to Harry.

As he got within arm's reach of Harry, he reached out and grabbed Sunmon bringing him even closer. Cautiously, Harry raised his hand to hover over the flame on top of Sunmon's head before slowly lowering it until his hand made contact and the flame spread through his fingers. Surprised, Harry made eye contact with Sunmon, "Why isn't it hot or burning me?" he asked.

Sunmon smiled, "Because you're my partner! Only you can touch the flame and it won't hurt you. If it was another digimon, it would burn them though."

"Digimon?" Harry asked, but before Sunmon could elaborate, they heard a scream. "That sounded like Mimi. Ahhh the others are here too?"

"Mimi? What's a Mimi? Does it taste good?"

"Mimi's not a food, she's a human like me and we need to find her and the others. Do you need me to carry you?" Harry asked standing up with Sunmon still in his hands.

"No, that's okay," Sunmon said floating away from Harry.

"Well if you're sure. Come on lets go look for everyone else." Running towards where they heard the scream, Harry and Sunmon came upon a clearing where everyone was running and screaming towards him. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought I was gonna be here all by myself, but it looks like we all ended up here."

"Harry! RUN!" Eyes widening, Harry stood still as everyone ran past him before turning around and following.

"Why are we running?!" Harry yelled, while running to catch up to the group.

"Kuwagamon's after us and if we don't hurry he's going to catch us!" Motimon yelled back.

"Oh… okay. What's a Kuwagamon, though?" As Harry asked he heard a roar behind him and saw a giant red flying beetle fly closer. "I'm gonna guess that's Kuwagamon?"

"Yeah! Duck!" Matt yelled, grabbing T.K. and pulling him to the ground as everyone around him also dropped to lay on the ground as Kuwagamon flew overhead.

Sitting up, Joe watched as Kuwagamon flew further, "Will this nightmare never end! Uhhh! My mom is gonna wanna complete and total refund."

"Here he comes again," Yokomon said as they could see Kuwagamon start flying back towards them.

"Okay that does it," Tai said as he stood up facing where Kuwagamon was flying towards them, "no more running away!"

Sora stood next to a kneeling Mimi before turning to Tai. "What else can we do," she asked.

"She's right," Matt said from next to T.K., "There's no way to fight that thing."

Izzy stood behind Tai and looked up at him, "Not and win anyway."

"We should just keep running, maybe he'll get tired of chasing us and leave us alone," Harry said from beside Joe and Sunmon.

"Yeah, let's go!" Joe yelled.

Standing up, everyone turned and started to run away from Kuwagamon again. Running as fast as they could, they could still hear Kuwagamon roaring behind them and trees falling as Kuwagamon flew right through them, knocking them over. Gasping everyone came to a stop as they exited the trees and saw that the only thing in front of them was a cliff.

"Great. Anybody bring a helicopter?"

"Yeah Matt, let me just pull it out of my pocket," Harry said sarcastically.

Tai walked closer to look over the edge of the cliff. "Be careful Tai," Sora said.

Looking down, Tai dropped his head with a sigh before turning around. "There's no way down," he said as he stood and started walking back to the group. "We're going to have to find another way."

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at Tai. "Another way where?" Sora asked.

Suddenly the trees behind them started shaking and rattling. Screaming, everyone ran further out onto the cliff as Kuwagamon burst through the trees and over Tai who ducked just in time as Kuwagamon flew over him. Looking up from where she was on the ground, Sora watched as Kuwagamon turned around and started heading back towards Tai.

"Watch out Tai!" she yelled.

Standing up, Tai looked behind him to see Kuwagamon flying right for him. As he ran back towards the children, Koromon started bouncing towards Tai and Kuwagamon. "Here I go," he yelled. Bouncing past a wide-eyed Tai, Koromon attached Kuwagamon, but he ignored the attack and ran into Koromon.

Turning around, Tai gasped in surprise as Kuwagamon turned around to attack again, "Not again."

Roaring, Kuwagamon flew towards the group of children. "Digimon attack!" Yokomon yelled as the digimon all jumped at Kuwagamon, firing their own pink bubble attacks at the approaching digimon.

Yet again, the attacks had no affect and Kuwagamon flew over the ducking and screaming children.

"Yokomon!"

Kuwagamon tried to turn around to attack again, but seemed to lose his balance as he tried to turn to sharp and went crashing into the trees instead.

Holding his breath, Harry lay on the ground with his hands over his head as silence enveloped the area, that was until he heard Sora.

"Yokomon!"

Looking up, Harry could see Sunmon and the other digimon laying sprawled out on the ground with Tai kneeling by Koromon.

Standing up, Harry ran with the other children to their digimon. Kneeling down next to Sunmon, Harry reached out to pick him up and bring him closer to his chest. "You silly thing, what were you thinking? Kuwagamon is at least ten times bigger than you are, there's no way ya'll could have taken him."

"Sorry, Harry. I just wanted to protect you," Sunmon said sadly.

"That's okay. Just don't do it again."

Harry could hear the other children talking to their digimon before there was a loud roar and Joe shouted, "Ohh no!"

Behind them, Kuwagamon yet again burst through the trees roaring threatenedly and clacked his pincers together.

Yelling, Harry and the others grabbed their digimon and ran to stand further out on the cliff by Tai, watching as Kuwagamon walked closer.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him," Sora said turning around.

Tai nodded, "Me too. Guess he had other plans huh?"

Turning around, Harry watched with wide eyes as Kuwagamon took several steps closer to the cliff.

"Man, I knew I should have brought my bug spray," Matt said.

Holding Sunmon closer to himself, Harry barely heard Tai say to get ready to run over the roaring of Kuwagamon and the sound of his pincers knocking together.

"Stand and fight!"

Looking over at Koromon, Harry could see the other digimon fighting to escape their partner's arms. Looking down at Sunmon, Harry met his eyes before he shook his head. "No way. Remember what happened last time. Kuwagamon blew ya'll off like you were nothing. You could get hurt again."

"Come on Harry, just believe in me."

Before Harry could say anything back, Koromon jumped out of Tai's hands. Eyes widening, Harry tried to tighten his hold on Sunmon, but he was too late. Sunmon jumped out of his hands and started flying with the other six bouncing and one flying digimon towards the roaring Kuwagamon.

"It's useless! Yokomon!"

"Don't go! Motimon!"

"Sunmon! You're gonna get hurt!"

"No wait! Don't do it Tsunomon!"

"Don't go!" T.K. yelled.

"Turn around! Come back Bukamon!"

"Tanemon," Mimi whispered. "Be careful!"

"Noooo! Don't Koromon!" Tai yelled running after Koromon.

As everyone yelled for their digimon, suddenly rainbow colored beams of light shot down to each digimon enveloping them in white light.

Gasping, Harry and everyone else watched on in awe as the digimon began to change right before their eyes.

"Koromon digivolve to … Agumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to … Biyomon!"

"Motimon digivolve to … Tentomon!"

"Sunmon digivolve to … Coronamon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to … Gabumon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to … Patamon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to … Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to … Palmon!"

Eyes wide, Harry watched as the light faded to reveal creatures bigger than the digimon that they had been holding all day. ' _Where did Sunmon go?_ '

"What tha!? Look at them. What's happened to tha little guys?" Harry distantly heard Sora ask.

"Their… bigger," Tai whispered.

Yelling, the digimon jumped at Kuwagamon who leaned back on impact before swatting them away.

"All right then," the yellow dinosaur yelled, "You asked for it."

Kuwagamon raised his wings and they started to buzz as he lifted off the ground. "Poison Ivy!" the green plant like digimon yelled before her claws shot out to wrap around Kuwagamon's foot halting him in midair.

The orange and cream colored digimon with wings as ears flew up closer to Kuwagamon. "Boom Bubble!" he yelled as he sucked in a deep breath of air before shooting it at Kuwagamon.

"Super Shocker!" The red beetle with green eyes was the next to fly closer to Kuwagamon attacking him with some kind of electrical attack making Kuwagamon stumble and then fall as the white and purple something or other rolled beneath his feet.

"Stand back everyone! Pepper Breath!" The yellow dinosaur ran to stand in front of Kuwagamon and shot a ball of flames at Kuwagamon's head.

"Blue Blaster!" The wolf with a horn sprayed some kind of blue fire at Kuwagamon next.

Flying up, the pink bird with blue accents attacked at the same time. "Spiral Twister!"

"Corona Flame!" The red lion looking digimon with fire on its tail was the last to attack. As he yelled out his attack, the flame on his brow seemed to glow brighter before it shot off towards Kuwagamon.

As the attacks hit Kuwagamon and burst into flames on his head, he threw his head up dissipating the flames and opened his mouth roaring louder. The digimon gathered back in front of Kuwagamon to face him head on together.

"Now! All together!" Gathering power, the digimon attacked Kuwagamon together. As their attacks made contact, flames erupted along Kuwagamon's body as he yelled in pain falling back into the trees.

Everyone gasped and stared in shock at what the digimon had managed to pull off considering how small they were compared to Kuwagamon.

"They made vaporware out of him," Izzy whispered in awe.

"Amazing," Tai agreed.

"Told ya we could do it," the yellow dinosaur who said his name was Agumon, replied as they all started to run back towards the humans.

Kneeling down, Harry embraced Coronamon as he ran into his arms. "See Harry, I told you I could do it!"

Pulling Coronamon closer, Harry smiled while nodding, "You sure did buddy. You were great. What do I call you now anyway, you look nothing like Sunmon."

"Mmhmm. I'm Coronamon now. Nice to meet you!"

As Harry was getting comfortable, he heard another roar and Sora yelling out to watch out. Looking up he saw Tai running towards them as Kuwagamon's pincer crashed into the ground where Tai and Agumon had just been standing. Harry stood up as Coronamon turned around and placed himself in front of Harry with his arms spread glaring at Kuwagamon.

"Guess we celebrated too soon," Tai yelled.

As everyone glared at Kuwagamon, the ground started to shake and drop out from underneath them because when Kuwagamon had hit the ground he made a crack split the cliff off from the rest of the land. Screaming, Harry opened his eyes as he heard his name being called to see Coronamon holding out his paw. Reaching out, Harry grabbed Coronamon's outstretched paw and pulled him closer wrapping both arms around him.

Expecting to hit water, Harry and Coronamon jolted as they hit something squishy and kinda slimy. "Ugh!" Sitting up, Harry looked around to see that he and Coronamon along with everyone else had landed on a moving body of fish. "You okay," he asked as he looked at Coronamon.

Nodding, Coronamon looked up at Harry. "Yeah. I was a little worried about what would happen when we hit the water, but now I think we should thank Gomamon for saving us."

 **[Present – Back with Harry]**

After that, things had gotten really crazy. They had to fight and defeat Devimon, then find their crests and tags and battle Etemon before Tai disappeared. Then when he came back they were attacked by Myotismon's henchmen and had to find the ninth child in the human world who turned out to be Tai's little sister Kari.

It was a hectic summer though that was for sure.

"All right Grandpa the foods done. Come sit and eat," Harry said as he carried his and his grandfather's omelets to the table. Setting his plate down, Harry smiled at his grandfather before picking up his fork and starting to eat.

"Mmmmmm. This is good. As always," Mr. Black said as he took another bite.

"Thanks Grandpa," Harry smiled. As he finished he took his plate and silverware to the sink and washed them off before putting them in the dish drainer. "I'm gonna go get ready for school. Just put your plate in the sink and I'll take care of it on my way out," Harry said as he walked upstairs to his room.

Opening the door, Harry looked at the clock sitting by his bed to see that he had fifteen minutes before he needed to leave in order to make it to school before the first bell rang. Walking over to his closet, Harry pulled out his uniform and laid it out on his bed. ' _Good thing I took a shower right after I got up, I have enough time to get ready, but that's about it,_ ' Harry thought to himself as he started to get dressed.

As Harry was standing in the bathroom putting his contacts in, he couldn't help but think about Coronamon. ' _I can't wait to see him again. And everyone else too. It's been nearly four years since we were all together._ ' Sighing, Harry finished getting ready before picking up his backpack and walking out of his room. Closing his door, Harry walking downstairs to see his grandpa sitting in his chair. "You haven't left yet?" Harry asked.

"I figured I'd drop you off today. Is that okay…" Mr. Black asked as he stood up.

Blinking, Harry nodded. "Yeah sure."

"Good then let's get going."

Harry locked the front door and looked back to make sure that all the lights were off. Nodding to himself, Harry closed the door and walked to his grandfather's waiting car.

Halfway to his school, Harry remembered something. "Oh yeah. I have Monday off for Labor Day so I figure if you can get off work for that long and my teachers don't mind, maybe we could fly out to Japan Friday morning say around 4 am." Harry winced as his grandpa groaned.

"Four. In the morning. Harry, I'm old. Can't you pick a better time?" If he didn't know his grandfather better he would say he was whining.

"Grandpa, that's the best time! We can sleep a couple hours before we leave and the trip will take close to fourteen hours and Japan is thirteen hours ahead of us so when we get to Japan, it'll be around six or seven in the morning on Saturday. And if we time it right, it'll help us with the time difference," Harry said while facing his grandpa, doing his best to stare his grandpa into agreeing with him.

Hearing his grandpa's sigh, Harry smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"You're a handful you know that."

"I know!" Harry said happily smiling smugly. "Better pack your bags grandpa cause it looks like we'll be spending a couple days in Japan."

Huffing a laugh, Mr. Black nodded. "Looks like."

I'm gonna answer the comments that I feel like need a response for both them and for any other readers with the same questions.

 **crazy dragon ninja** – Thank you for your suggestions and I'm not sure about Harry's personality, but I think it'll just develop on it's on depending on how I write.

 **God of the Challenge** – Harry will be the same age as Tai, as you can see at the beginning of this chapter along with everyone else's age. There will be zero chance of this taking place or going anywhere near the Harry Potter verse because I am pretty sure I would have a hard time writing that so Digi verse only.

 **Guest** – That is something I never thought of so thank you for bringing it to my attention. I don't have it figured out yet, but it will be addressed when I get around to episode 14 which is when the Adventure 02 digidestined talk about their experiences with digimon.

 **ShiroHollow96** – Yes the pairing will be Harry/Izzy because like I said I think it's cute, however, it will kinda all be innocent and hardly noticeable unless I feel it plays into the story. As for other pairings I'm not sure. If other people express interest in other pairings I might decide to do them, but of right now I don't know.

 **bluesz** – Harry is 16 right now, but sometime in the story he will have a birthday. Sorry I didn't make that known, but I planned on getting around to it later when he meets the new digidestined so expect it to be repeated. I like the thought of Izzy and Harry as a pairing so yes they have a crush on each other, and everyone else know… except for the new digidestined of course. I posted at the top about Harry's relationship with Mr. Black, but just in case you or anyone else missed it, **Mr. Black has no relation to Sirius. The Harry Potter verse does not exist in this fic and there is no chance of that happening.** And no Harry is not a wizard.

Don't worry about your questions. Sometimes people have questions that I never thought about so it helps me develop my story and make sure I'm not leaving anything out so bring it on. I'm ready!

 **aquamarinesong** – Some of the things you're asking about have been addressed at the beginning of this chapter or in my responses to other people's comments so if you missed it please go back and read them. The other things are kind of a surprise, haven't been answered yet, or have been answered in this chapter, however, if you have any more questions feel free to ask.

As for the scene cuts, for the first chapter, I went with how it is done in the anime since you can't really tell how much time is passed and to me most of them happen at the same time so unless I can tell in the anime how much time has passed, my scene cuts will probably stay the same. I can understand your frustration with the last scene cut, but I hope you can understand that this is the first fic I have written and I didn't think that was one of the main things to worry about right now.

The last thing I have to say is that I hope this chapter is a little bit better. It's harder for me to write with the anime in mind and sticking to what happens in the anime while still writing how I want. Hopefully this chapter is easier to understand and you can see that when I follow Harry that my writing style is different.

If you have any more questions, go for it! I love when people ask and make me think about my story harder.


	3. AN

A/N

This is not an update. Sorry! I just updated this post. Everything but the P.S. is the same.

This is not a chapter update but an update on the progress of this story. I'm sorry it's taking so long to get the next chapters out and I didn't plan on it to take so long but the day after I posted chapter 2 my great-grandpa passed away at the age of 88 and it was a hard week after. I had only planned on taking a month off from this to spend time with my great-grandma and family but I had no want to continue and I lost my muse. I've been thinking about this fanfiction a lot lately though and I'm ready to continue. Instead of continuing from chapter 2 though I'm going to start over. Chapters 1 and 2 will be almost the same but I'm gonna change a couple of things to put the story in the new direction I want it to go.

Thank you for the reviews and sorry to all the readers who were looking forward to a new chapter and got this note instead. Can't wait to continue this though I'm really excited.

silvertigerwolf

P.S. I'm looking for a Beta so if you're interested or if you know anyone who would read my story and help me please PM me or comment. If I don't have one by Saturday I'm just going to post the first chapter rewritten and unbetaed and hopefully it sounds better. I'd really like a beta though so anyone interested?!


End file.
